My best wishes for the new year, young Master
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-mas 6 - - Ciel s'ennuie à mourir. Et il est fatigué. Et... Oh non, pas elle ! :: Shonen ai ::


**My best wishes for the new year, young Master !**

Las de toutes ces obligations grotesques et ennuyantes au possible, Ciel retint un bâillement de fatigue et se permit quelques rapides et discrets clignements des yeux, dans l'espoir de se tenir éveillé. Le regard rivé sur un point quelconque sans même en avoir conscience, il commençait à sombrer dans un état second, proche du sommeil - éveillé.  
C'est pourquoi il eut un sursaut démesuré quand deux couettes aux boucles d'or apparurent devant lui sans crier gare, surplombant un visage de poupée à l'air curieux, les sourcils froncés en une moue suspicieuse.

« **Lizzie !  
****- Ciel, tu avais les yeux dans le vague, n'est-ce pas ?  
****- Qu…? Non ! Voyons…  
****- La fête t'ennuie ??!  
****- Mais non ! Lizzie, je suis bien heureux de partager cet instant de joie avec vous tous, et avec toi assurément !  
****- Alors invite-moi à danser !  
****- Quoi ?! Hors de question !  
****- Ciel…  
****- Je t'ai dit non !  
****- Alors c'est moi qui t'inviterai ! **»

Joignant le geste à la parole, Élizabeth, le visage rayonnant, l'empoigna par le bras pour le tirer de son fauteuil et l'entraîner au milieu des danseurs du bal.  
Si le pauvre jeune homme tenta de se dégager de son emprise, il fut finalement contraint de se plier à son caprice, ses yeux boudeurs indiquant clairement qu'au cas contraire, elle était prête à devenir insupportable et pleurnicheuse. Ciel détestait purement et simplement ces réceptions festives, et par-dessus tout ces danses inutiles et compliquées que les gens de la haute société affectionnaient tant. Pour couronner le tout, il se savait piètre danseur, malgré les soins acharnés de son fidèle majordome pour l'éduquer aux charmes de la valse.

Quelques rondes maladroites plus tard, la petite fille enjouée se serrait entre ses bras, rendant la tâche moins aisée encore au meneur, dont la fatigue se voyait agrémentée à présent d'un sentiment de profond malaise. La tête droite et haute, les dents imperceptiblement serrées, il tentait de se focaliser sur ses mouvements et les pas de sa cavalière, priant pour qu'un miracle vienne le tirer de cette mauvaise posture.  
Ledit miracle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, fort heureusement.

« **Mademoiselle Élizabeth, permettez-moi de prendre la relève. Mon jeune maître a eu une journée longue et exténuante, il n'est pas sage pour lui de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux.  
****- Sebastian ! **»

Écartant avec douceur, mais non moins fermement, la jeune fille du compte Phantomhive, le majordome adressa un signe de tête respectueux envers son maître en poursuivant d'un ton autoritaire :

« **My Lord, il est temps de vous retirer dans vos appartements. Mais je crains qu'il ne vous faille avant cela adresser vos vœux aux autres convives… **»

Ciel opina en soupirant, tournant les talons pour accomplir sa tâche, dernière de cette journée avant un repos bien mérité.

« **Ciel, attends !** »

Sa promise s'échappa de l'étreinte de Sebastian pour sautiller à sa poursuite.  
Se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel, l'interpellé se retourna lentement, se préparant déjà au pire.

« **Moi aussi je vais me coucher, accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre !**»

Son fiancé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais déjà elle s'agrippait à son bras en le suppliant d'accepter.

« **S'il te plaît, Ciel… Un jour, nous serons mariés, tu peux bien m'accorder cette faveur, tout de même… À moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ?  
****- Lizzie ! C'est bon, d'accord, je vais t'accompagner. Mais il est vrai que je suis fatigué, je ne pourrais pas te tenir compagnie longtemps, je dois me coucher. **»

Ravie, la jeune fille le prit par le bras et le suivit à travers la foule, un sourire enchanté illuminant son visage innocent. Quelques pas à peine derrière eux, le majordome démoniaque les regardait en soupirant.

L'enfer n'était pas encore terminé, Ciel commençait réellement à se demander s'il allait enfin pouvoir s'octroyer quelques instants de répit. Sillonnant les longs couloirs du château d'une allure diablement trop lente, par souci de ne pas incommoder la jeune fille en petits souliers, le jeune compte peinait à supporter en silence les paroles enjouées et incessantes de ladite personne, qui riait beaucoup, pendue à son bras.

Enfin, alors que son calme menaçait de s'évanouir, le petit groupe atteignit la lourde porte gardant l'accès à la chambre d'Élizabeth.

Feignant d'ignorer sa moue déçue alors qu'elle fixait les panneaux de bois sculpté d'un regard lourd de reproches, Ciel s'accroupit pour baiser sa main, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser en vitesse pour s'éviter tout autre désagrément de plus en cette soirée interminable.

Passé le premier tournant du couloir, il ralentit sensiblement l'allure, épuisé pour de bon. Sebastian le rattrapa sans peine, et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, conscient de son état de fatigue mêlé à la migraine que lui procuraient pareilles circonstances. Trop à bout pour repousser son démon de majordome comme à son habitude, le jeune garçon laissa mollement retomber sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'y avait bien qu'en ces rares moments de faiblesse qu'il oubliait sa fierté précoce pour s'abandonner ainsi à l'étreinte bienfaitrice et chaleureuse que seuls ces bras savaient lui offrir… Il ferma même les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de ce réconfort bienvenu, se laissant aveuglément guider jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Lorsque les pas de Sebastian s'arrêtèrent, il dut se faire fureur pour se détacher de lui et le précéder dans la pièce accueillante, faiblement éclairée par la lueur douce de quelques bougies.  
Son tendre démon referma doucement la porte et l'incita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, afin de l'aider à mettre sa tenue pour la nuit. Les yeux se fermant à nouveau d'eux-mêmes, Ciel se laissa docilement faire, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Attendri devant ce spectacle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, et Sebastian le porta dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans les draps chauds préparés par leurs hôtes.  
Il tira ensuite avec soin les couvertures sur le corps frêle du jeune homme, mais malgré ses gestes d'une quasi-imperceptibilité précise et calculée, les paupières de Ciel se soulevèrent à nouveau.

« **Sebastian…  
****- My Lord, dormez, je veille. **»

Bien sûr.  
Il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui, et il accomplissait son travail à merveille. Un peu trop bien, peut-être…  
Ciel soupira en baissant les yeux.

« **Elle s'est avérée plus déplaisante encore qu'elle ne l'est habituellement…  
****- Mademoiselle Élizabeth adore profondément le compte, elle essaie seulement de le lui faire comprendre - un peu maladroitement peut-être, il est vrai…  
****- Sebastian, je n'en serai jamais débarrassé…  
****- Jamais, young Master ; je crains que vous n'ayez à la supporter jusqu'à la toute fin de votre existence.  
****- Je n'y arriverai jamais, c'est au dessus de mes forces. L'idée même du **_**mariage**_**… **»

Le majordome l'interrompit en pressant sa main entre les siennes, lui adressant son sourire le plus tendre et rassurant possible.

« **Je serai toujours là pour vous y aider, my Lord.** »

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, se délectant des frissons inconscients qu'il sentait frémir sous la chemise de son protégé.  
Il se pencha vers lui, et embrassa son front avant de continuer en murmurant :

« **Nous sommes liés, young Master, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.  
****- Quand notre contrat sera fini, bien sûr que tu m'abandonneras…** »

Sebastian sourit franchement, caressant une fois de plus son visage avec délicatesse.

« **Contrat ou non, je ne me séparerai de vous seulement si je le désire, my Lord… **»

Il déposa un baiser furtif et léger dans son cou, sous son oreille, et s'écarta pour se relever, sans se départir de son sourire.

« **Mes meilleures vœux pour cette nouvelle année, young Master !** »

Ses yeux quittèrent les siens un instant tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, et il quitta la chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre les bougies.

Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Ciel ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, l'esquisse d'un sourire étirant discrètement ses lèvres.

« **Bonne nuit, Sebastian. **»

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Happy new year !  
(& thanks for reading)_


End file.
